It Started with a Unicorn
by AD7309
Summary: Harry gains the loyalty of magical creatures. It changes everything.


Fresh Spring (Unicorns)

Harry shakes with the cold of the wind. The skies above thunder as the rain patters harshly into his tiny body. He is hiding inside a bush, and though the rain is freezing and the skies are angry, Harry is glad to be far from the cabin.

Uncle Dursley had gotten a vacation, through his job, to a cabin surrounded by a lake and a forest. Harry was supposed to stay with Mrs. Figg but she had been terribly sick. Nobody had been happy about it but with no other option they had dragged Harry along.

He endured Dudley's cruel treatment in the car having been told that if he made a sound his dinner would be revoked. As soon as they'd arrived he had been given a multitude of chores. Even when his eyes were drawn to the crystal-clear lake and the moonwalk swaying with the currents he'd no other option but to work.

However, Dudley had quickly gotten bored with nature and had sought entertainment in Harry. Harry was chased into the forest. His little feet running away from the harsh punches and kicks. He outran Dudley, who was quickly gaining weight, but had gotten lost in the process.

He doesn't know how long he has been gone. It wouldn't be bad. He could have explored and found many friends among the snakes and critters of the forest but, soon after, it had begun to rain. Now his clothes are soaking wet and the skies are getting darker as the seconds passed by.

Harry flinches at the lighting flashing across the clouds. For a moment, it is dark and there is laughter and a green light that will hurt him. _He's scared._The thunder booms across the forest._He's so scared._ But no one will come save him. Not the freak who is useless at everything he does. Not him who was unlucky to be born.

His tears mix with the cool rain as Harry falls to the ground with his arms hugging his knees. He must have been a terrible person in his past life. His parents must have been terrible people. That's why no one wants him. That is why no one loves him.

Harry is so focused on the storm inside his head that he doesn't see the bushes above him moving. Parting for the snow-white head of a beautiful horse. The horse's mouth gently touches the sunken cheeks of the child. Harry startles and looks up into the mellow eyes of the creature. This is his first time seeing a horse in real life. It's more majestic than anything Harry has ever seen. The horse grabs the back of Harry's shirt and gently pulls him out of the bush. Only then does Harry notice that he can no longer feel the rain. Only then does he see the beautiful horn attached to the forehead of the horse. It swirls and intertwines in a permanent dance of beauty and danger and shines brightly with a silver hue. A unicorn.

It must be a dream. There is no way that there is a unicorn in front of Harry. Yet, when he moves he can feel the rocks and sticks digging into his body, and he feels the cold of his drenched clothes but not the rain. It's raining but Harry doesn't feel the rain. Why? Harry looks around and sees the rain pelting the forest around him, yet nothing touches him or the unicorn. It's like there is a magic bubble surrounding them, protecting them from the storm.

The unicorn moves his head until his horn touches Harry's forehead. For a moment Harry is terrified. Maybe the unicorn knows that Harry is wrong. That Harry shouldn't exist in the world. Maybe the unicorn will make Harry disappear. Harry closes his eyes and waits for his doom. But instead of pain and death there is a beautiful warmth spreading through his body. Aches that he has carried for weeks vanish. The hunger in the pit of his belly swirls into the phantom feeling of fullness. His clothes dry and the finger, he hurt when he fell, heals. But more than anything Harry loves the warmth spreading inside his heart like the love of a mother. Harry imagines that this is what a hug would feel like, this comfort and safety and warmth and love, so much love. He begins to cry unused to the feeling of love and want and need that fills his soul. This is what it means to feel love.

The unicorn places a kiss on the ample of Harry's cheek. Harry's mind feels like a haze has been lifted. Like everything was fuzzy and unclear before and now he can finally see and feel what he is meant to be. Harry feels alive.

"You are more than magic," the unicorn whispers inside Harry's mind, "don't be afraid. I've seen into your soul and I know the hurt inside. You are light when the world is dark. We have been waiting for a long time. Do not worry anymore for we will always be at your side."

At the unicorn's words an image blooms inside of Harry. A pack of unicorns dancing and playing all ready to follow Harry. To be Harry's family.

"You are ours and we are yours."

He can feel the unicorn leaving, disappearing into the air. Harry reaches, desperate to grasp anything.

"Please, tell me your name."

"Names are for humans. Our souls speak for each one of us."

With those words the unicorn leaves. Harry turns, desperately seeking his only friend. Then does he notice that he is no longer in the forest but in the porch of the cabin. With unsure limbs he walks in.

"Where have you been hiding you freak," his Aunt screeches as she drags him to the closet in the hallway, "you didn't complete your chores. No dinner for you."

She throws him inside without a blanket or pillow and then locks the door. But it's okay because Harry feels warm. It's okay because Harry is full. It's okay because Harry now has many friends, a family. It's okay because Harry understand what the Unicorn meant. He can feel the Unicorn inside of him. Beating with his heart. There are sparkles in his mind. It is the feeling of cool water after a hot summer day. Relieve. Comfort. This is the name, the soul, of his new friend. A fresh spring in a warm forest.

o0OO0o

Author's Note:

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope all of you enjoyed it.

Follow me on Instagram where I post poetry- a.d.7309/

I also have a website for longer poems and short stories- /

This has story has also been posted on archieve of our own : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Have a great day and night!


End file.
